


A Working Lady

by Mekerchan1



Category: Mafiatale - Fandom, Mobtale, Undertale
Genre: 1920's-1930's Era, Angst, Crime, Dancing, Death, Drugs, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Frisk is a Waitress, Gangs, Guns, Humor, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Older Frisk, Other, Perverted Skeleton, Possessive Sans, Protective Sans, Romance, Sans is a smooth talker, Slow Burn, Soul Harvesting, Soul Stealing, Violence, mafia, mafiatale, mobster, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekerchan1/pseuds/Mekerchan1
Summary: Frisk has had a hard life; having to work off her Father's debts. One night she hears something she's not supposed to and comes face to face with a Monster Mobster himself. Sans kidnaps her; and makes an offer she can't refuse. Working as a part time waitress; and suddenly being forced into a Mob Family has it's upsides. Collecting souls was not something Frisk ever thought she'd be forced to to.Illegal Soul Harvesting, Crime, Betrayal, Slow Burn Romance, Eventual Smut.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm trying this out; seeing how I get a feel for this. I had to do some research on the 1920's-1930's to get a better idea of the era.  
> If not too many people like where this goes; I probably won't keep writing it. The first chapter is just the beginning. It is very short, as I'm still getting a feel for it.

Ebott City Slums, a gloomy seedy area of the city where the lower class were forced to make their homes. Crime levels have risen in the last few years, and Mobsters had been making their marks all over the city. Currently there were three notorious gangs fighting over territory within the city limits, if anyone were caught tausling with them, it usually meant they'd be found behind a dumpster or missing without a trace. So many people and monsters have went missing..

  
Human and monsters were segregated within the city. Humans lived on the east side; while Monsters took the west side closer to the ocean and harbors. Jobs were hard to come by when you were a young scraggly girl. Frisk had a hard life growing up in the City Slums. Her parents worked hard to even make ends meet. They never went hungry; but came close on so many occasions. Her father had gotten into some trouble with Loan sharks; and skipped town leaving her with their mother one warm night in June. Unfortunately; this only made the Loan Sharks mad; and took their frustrations out on Frisk and her mother. Forcing them to pay back their Father's debt.

  
Frisk worked hard at a local bar as a waitress for monsters for the last few months. She still remembers how stunned they were when she announced she needed a job and wanted to work for him. She had proved herself time and time again in such the short amount of time she had been there. The tips helped; but the late nights closing up were starting to take it's toll.

  
Frisk pulled her jacket closer to her body. She pushed the past memories from her; trying to concentrate getting to her apartment.  
Strutting down the darkened city streets to her neighborhood. Her heels clicking against the broken sidewalk. The street lights were glowing; only illuminating the area around her. Casting shadows that made her weary. Her eyes constantly fluttering every which way. It wasn't safe for a young girl to be out at this time of night. Frisk wasn't helpless in any sense; she had taken on a few thugs here and there; but if she could avoid it she would.

  
"Hey! What do you think you're doin'!" Came a rough voice up ahead. Frisk stopped and quickly hid in the alleyway next to her.

  
"Cuttin loose ends pal.." Came a smooth deep voice, it had an accent behind it.

  
Frisk's heart began racing. 'Really? Atta time like this?' She held her breath trying to stay as quiet as possible.

  
"Come on man! I swear I didn't snitch!" The mans voice was shaken; and terrified.

  
"Heh, we have witnesses.. an' I've got my orders.." A flash of blinding blue hit the streets; and a muffled scream slowly died down. Frisk's knees wobbled. 'Did..that guy just..get..murdered?' She slowly edged away from the end of the alley backing back up into the darkness. Her apartment was only another block away.

  
There was a dark figure walking out into the street; she couldn't make out any real features; but he was a short stocky man. He wore a fedora from the shape of the hat. Frisk covered her mouth; 'No a mobsta here in this part of town..' She cringed just thinking what he'd do if he caught her.

  
Sensing her presence the figure slowly turned his head towards the alley. Frisk held her hand over her mouth even harder to stifle a gasp. A bright blue glowing eye was staring her down. 'A monsta!'  
"What do we 'ave here.." The smooth voice called out. He turned to walk towards the alley. Frisk backed up more; stumbling backward on her heels. She glanced over her shoulder; if she made a run for it she could probably lose him. 'Run Frisk! Run you stupid girl!' She screamed mentally; her legs still shaking keeping her in place.

  
The monster came closer; blocking her way out of the Alley from this side. "A dame huh?" He chuckled tightening his gloves over his hands. "Whatcha doin' out here at a time like this doll?" His blue eye watched her intently; pinning her to her spot.

  
She felt her legs buckle and she fell back on her butt. She quickly closed her legs; and stared at him. "I-I was..walking home.." She stuttered. He came closer to her; and she squeaked. "Where ya coming from.."  
"..That's none of your business.." She stated firmly. He shrugged his shoulders. "Suit yerself doll.." He fiddled in his jacket for something. Frisk's eyes widened, she shuffled back on her butt and quickly turned on her hands and knees and took off sprinting.

  
If it was one thing she was thankful for; was that she head learned how to run in high heels with out breaking her ankles. "Don't look back..don't look back.." She repeated; her body was burning as she tried to force more air through her lungs. She ran around the corner; and ran right into something hard; knocking her back on her ass.

  
"You surprised me there sweet cheeks.." It was the monster from earlier.. 'How?!' Her chest was heaving; and her legs felt numb.. "P-Please.. let me go.." Frisk pleaded.  
He stepped closer into the light; she gasped. He was a walking talking Skeleton. "Yer..yer..a....a...mons-...er.." Her vision faded to black; before a bright blue light flashed in her site..

 

He chuckled; "Heh, fainted.." He shook his head; reaching down for Frisks limp form. "Sorry Doll, but yer comin back with me.. Can't have you blabbin' to the feds.." He closed his eyes and opened a shortcut stepping through a black void; then into another hole leading to a warm cozy apartment.

 

"SANS, WELCOME BACK BROTHER.." Papyrus strode from the kitchen. He wore a red dress shirt; with black slacks and suspenders. His sleeves were rolled up back past his elbows. He saw Frisk passed out in Sans arms. "A HUMAN, SANS WHAT DID YOU DO?" He rushed over looking her over, examining her for any wounds. "She's fine Pap." Sans smiled; walking over to set her on the couch.

"Caught her listening in on me takin' care of ol' Leo..tonight." He took his fedora off, and hung it on the coat rack. Papyrus huffed, "SANS SHE CAN'T STAY HERE. THE BOSS WILL BE FURIOUS IF HE FINDS OUT.."

Sans shrugged his shoulders lazily. "I'll explain it to him tomorrow.. for now let her sleep. I've gotta bone to pick with her when she wakes.."

 

 


	2. A Job Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk gets a job offer she can't refuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter is okay! :D

_'No, we need one more day!' Clenching her fists at her sides, digging her fingernails into the palms of her hands._

_"You ain't got another day girly.." A tall man white blonde shirt hair and blue eyes glared down at her._

_'Please! We can get you the rest if the money by tomorrow!' Her mother shouted at the man from the floor. He sighed waving his pointer finger; "Now, I'm an easy goin' guy. I gave you an extra two days, and ya haven't came up with anythin'"_

_He leaned forward towering over Frisk. A wide smile with glinting eyes stared down at her.  
"Though.. if ya wanna pay me some other way.." He fiddled with his tie; "I'd be happy to oblige.."_

_"No! You can't!" Her mother shielded Frisk from the man. He grabbed her by the collar of her dress pulling her face towards him, "Unless you wanna pay me?"_

_Her mother shuddered; Frisk smacked at the mans arm trying to free her mother._  
"Let her go! Let her go!!" She screamed;   
'SMACK'

_A wave of pain fell against Frisks cheek. She trembled taking her hand to her face.  
"That outta shut you up ya little slut!" The man growled looking back to her mom._

_"Frisk.. leave.. please leave.." She tried to stay strong for her; she was trying so hard; but her hands were trembling and tears were forming in the corner of her eyes._

_"No, she can stay and watch.." He threw her down on the floor; slipping off his suit jacket and tossing it on the couch. Frisk stared wide eyed in fear. "Mom!"_

_"Frisk! Please sweetie! Don't watch!!" She pleaded, the Man grabbed her by her hair and slammed her face into the floor. He was unzipping his pants.. "You ain't gonna enjoy this toots.. but I sure am.."_

_Frisk watched in horror as the man took her mother by force.. Her screams and struggles..  
"NO MOM!!" She lept up to tackle the man off her but was knocked down by his fist._

_"Mom!..MOM!!"_

 

Frisk reached out sitting up in a daze ""MOM!" She panted looking around, everything was blurry and dark.. 'where am I?' Panic set in. 'No! No! They found me!' She scrambled and fell off the couch onto the hardwood floor.

"Got some pretty bad night terrors there doll.." A familiar smooth voice floated over the darkness.   
Frisk cursed clenching at the floor.

"Where am I!?" She demanded vehemently.   
"Sweetheart. Sweetheart.. your in my lovely abode.." The Skeleton from earlier walked out of the darkness and into the moonlight streaming in from the window.

"Why!? I-I paid him!! Our debts are paid!!" She sat up in fear. 'Wait a minute.. he's not here for me..'

"Paid yer debts huh.. Well that's good to hear.." He chuckled shoving his hands in his pants pockets. "Lucky for you dollface, I have other business witcha.."

"Other business.. What kind o' Business.." Frisk furrowed her brows.

"Seems you heard somethin.. ya shouldn't of.." His grin getting wider. "Can't have that..can we?"   
You remember the screaming man, and the flash of blue.

"You killed that guy!" She pointed at him accusingly.  
"Bingo, our little lady's a smart one.." He chuckled walking closer to her.

"I d-didn' mean ta hear! I was walkin' home from my job!"   
"I figured as much; see.. you have somethin special aboutcha.." He pointed towards her chest. "A bright red soul.."

Frisk grasped her chest, "My soul.. you can see it!?" She felt sweat dripping down the back of her neck. She knew Monsters had magic abilities, but really didn't know what that detailed beyond making food taste better.

"Course I can doll.. Im a seer of sorts..A Judge if you will.." He snapped his fingers and she felt a strong pull of her chest. She gasped trying to fight it, but the searing, burning pain was too much for her body; she leaned back exhausted as her red soul floated out of her chest.

Sans leaned closer to examine it; it had two hairline cracks going across and down.. "hmm.. you musta went through some rough shit kitten, to have these cracks.."

Frisk felt her stomach drop and the temperature around her grew colder. She shivered at the nightmare she had.. "Everyones gotta hard life.."   
She muttered bitterly.

He gestured with his fingers and her soul floated back into her chest. "Risky business souls.." He leaned away and causally walked over to the doorway and flipped on the living room light.

Frisk hissed as her eyes adjusted. He walked back around the couch and kneeled in front of her. She gasped as she could clearly see his features now.

He was definitely a skeleton monster. Where his eyes would be were two tiny white pinpricks staring intently at her. He had a wide grin across his skull; and a small crack under his left eye socket. Her eyes slowly trailed down. He wore a white button down shirt, with some boxer briefs. She could clearly see his femurs and noticed he wore fuzzy pink slippers.  
"Like what ya see toots?" He said winking playfully at her.   
She scoffed looking away from him. "N-no.." She stammered.

He shrugged, "Thats a shame, pretty dame like yerself could use a monster like me." She frowned glaring at him now.

"An' why would I need you!" She sneered.  
"Cuz, I got an offer for ya.. a job so to speak."

"I already have a job.." She retorted quickly.

He chuckled lowly, "Doll, what Imma bout to offer you would pay you double maybe even triple what yer makin' now.."

 

She froze. 'Double!?' She hummed, crossing her arms over her chest glaring over at him curiously.  
"What kinda job we talkin' bout?"

He leaned back and stood up holding out his boney hand to her. She stared at it for a moment before grasping it in her hands. His bones were smooth and warm. 'Huh.. weird'

He helped pull her to her feet and gestured to the couch. She sat down waiting for him to continue.

"Now, normally I wouldn' offer one such as yerself a job prospect. It's yer soul that caught my attention last night.."

"What's my soul gotta do with it.. "

Sans smiled, his eye lights shining a bright blue. "You have a lot of determination in your soul.." He paced in front of the couch. "We could use a human like you.. to help collect s-er.. product for our boss and our clients.."

Her brow raised in questions. "What kind of product.." Sans tsk'd "classified information toots."   
She huffed blowing her short bangs out of her face. "So you kidnap me, and offer me a job because this 'determination' in my soul.. makes me special?"

Sans smiled lazily at her "That's the jist of things.."

"If I refuse?"

"Well.. let's just say you don't wanna know what'll happen next." He grimaced. He took out a cigar from his front pocket setting it between his teeth. "You smoke?" He gestured to another cigar.

"N-no.. nasty habit.." She shook her head.   
"Eh," He lit the cigar up puffing out smoke.

"So what'll it be sweet cheeks, will ya throw this monster a bone?" He wiggled his brow bones at her.

She looked down at her hands and fidgeted with them nervously. She wasn't really given and 'out' option. 'This is bad Frisky.. Mobstas are evil, ruthless..One wrong move and you'll get iced like that guy..'  
"I'd be more comfortable if I knew more of what I'd be doin.." She glanced back to him. "Also you neva told me your name.."

Sans blinked in surprise and waved his cigar around in his skeletal fingers. "I apologize, my name is Sans, Sans the Skeleton.. or Skull Face.. which eva you prefer doll."

She gave a slight nod and made an "O" face. "Alright Sans, my names Frisk.." He smiled, "Ain't that a classy name.. You might wanna be careful though; someone might think yer hittin' on em." He winked at her, while his gaze trailed lazily over her features.

  
Frisk blushed; pouting her lips, and averting her gaze. 'Real charmer this one..' She thought. He only let out a small amused laugh.

"So about that offer?" He crossed one of his arms over his chest holding his elbow up, flicking the cigar in his fingers.

Frisk sighed, "Alright.. I'll do it.. but I get to keep my other Job." Sans flashed a mischievous smile, "Course doll, wouldn't dream of takin it away from ya. Ya need to act normal anyway until we contact you."

"So what.. you'll just show up?"

"Somethin like that.. Oh, and if you squeal to anyone.. or try to run and hide from us..   
**your gonna have a b a d t i m e."** His sockets darkened staring through her soul.

She shuddered, shaking her head. "I won't say a peep. Honest."

"Good, now get some rest. I'll take ya home later today.."

Frisk looked around the room for the first time. It was a small cozy apartment; probably on the third floor from the looks of the window scenery. The couch she sat on was an old brown leather couch; the floor was a hideous green color and the walls were an off white; with a tinge of yellow in the corners. She figured it was from Sans smoking.

Sans gave a curt good night and walked away down a small hallway. "Oh, and if ya need anything doll. Don't hesitate to ask.."

"Kay!" She called back not looking at him.

How was she supposed to sleep with all this information running through her noggin?

'Me a mobsta.. who knew!' She shrugged. 

 

 


End file.
